I Hate You (?)
by Ni Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke se odiavam e tinham plena certeza disso. Até que, com o ingresso na universidade de Tóquio, a maior certeza que tinham foi colocada à prova: o ódio que sentiam um pelo outro! Incertezas nasceram fazendo-os escolherem entre o incerto e o que acreditaram pela vida toda. Resultado? Aquilo que nunca imaginaram acontecer. Longfic SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaIno, ShikaTema.
1. Trailer

_N/A: Yo minna! Minha segunda fic com a Sakura protagonizando e, para uma pessoa como eu que está na faze da aceitação pela rosada, é algo de extremo avanço. _  
_Isso é apenas um trailer da fic, mas, como sou péssima em trailers, considerem como um resumão da fic ^-^ Pretendo, para essa fic, fazer uns cinquenta capítulos, dois à mais ou à menos, mas na faixa dos cinquenta! Estou cheia de ideias para a mesma ^-^_  
_Hum... Acho que é só! Espero que gostem!_  
_Então..._  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

_**Uma amizade, desde o início, fada ao sucesso.**_

_ Mikoto, querida! Venha com sua família aqui, para que conheça a minha pequena Sakura. _ Disse eufórica ao telefone à amiga de longa data.

_ Claro que sim, Sakumi. Será bom, até porque Sasuke tem a mesma idade que ela e fica tão sozinho aqui... _ Suspirou pesarosa. _ Você sabe que Itachi não brinca mais com o Sasuke. Tenho certeza que eles se darão muito bem.

_ Ah, sinto a mesma coisa, amiga. _ Ambas deram um risinho alegre e continuaram a conversar amenidades.

_**Promessas foram feitas...**_

_ Olha como eles são tão bonitinho juntos. _ Suspirou sonhadora, enquanto observava o filho e Sakura conversando alguma coisa.

_ Veja! O Sasuke já é um pequeno galanteador. Está paquerando a Sakura! Que kawaii! _ Sakumi, admirada com a vermelhidão no rosto da filha, comentava com Mikoto.

_ Se for para o Sasuke casar com alguém, Sakumi-chan, pode ter certeza que só permitirei se for com a Sakura-chan. Eu prometo!

_ Eu também, amiga. Sinto que esses dois terão um futuro lindo pela frente. Ah, formam um casal tão lindinho!

_**Esperanças neles foram colocadas...**_

_ Ah, viu como eles se dão bem? Sasuke será muito responsável e tem de tudo para se dar bem na empresa, quando a assumir. _ Fugaku disse insinuador.

_ Mas e o Itachi? Ele não seria o herdeiro legítimo?

_ Ele é um caso perdido. Não jogo mais as minhas fichas nele. Não vale a pena. Mas o Sasuke sim.

_ Entendo...

_ Como anda a Companhia Haruno? _ Indagou ansioso.

_ Ah, está muito bem. Fiquei sabendo que está abrindo mais uma filial da Corporação Uchiha em Tóquio.

_ Sim, sim! Então, seria interessante uma união das nossas corporações, não? _ Fugaku sugeriu ambicioso olhando Sasuke e Sakura que conversavam – civilizadamente ou não – alguma coisa.

_ Por que não? _ Fujitaka, disse entusiasmado.

_ Não os quero forçar a nada, mas, se tudo der certo entre eles, o que acho que dará, um casamento entre eles seria de bom grado. _ As crianças, o foco da conversa, naquele momento, encararam os pais e sorriram.

_**Para, no fim...**_

_ Você é tão irritante. _ O pequeno disse emburrado, encarando feiamente a menina à sua frente.

_ Você... Você é um... _ Viu o pequeno sorriso desdenhoso se formar na face do outro, fazendo-a sentir algo diferente em seu interior, uma sensação estranha, que a fazia ficar vermelha e tremer. Cerrou os punhos. _ Você é um... Garoto mimado.

Sasuke encarou Sakura. Sakura encarou Sasuke. Os olhos de ambos vibravam em um brilho ardente e perigoso. Negros e Verdes. Deram as costas e rumaram, separadamente, um para cada canto.

_**... Eles se odiarem.**_

_ Sai daqui agora! _ Disse entre dentes.

_ Claro, claro que sim! _ Andou até a porta lentamente, mas tão lentamente, que era praticamente um descaso com o pedido, ou ordem, da garota, que bufava de raiva. Já suavizava a expressão quando... _ Mas... _ Virou-se para ela, com a cara mais inocentemente safada que alguém poderia fazer. _ Cadê o meu beijinho de despedida?

_ Eu te odeio, Uchiha Sasuke! _ Sakura gritou irritada, cerrando os punhos com força, olhando raivosamente para Sasuke que sorria de lado ironicamente.

_ Nossa! Quanta criatividade, Sakura! Essa eu já sei, tá na hora de renovar. Vamos! Surpreenda-me! _ O outro disse debochadamente, adorando a provocação.

_ Não quero perder o meu tempo discutindo com você, baka. Então sai agora! Anda! Acabei de fazer cem anos com toda essa lerdeza sua.

_ Ah, então é isso! _ O outro disse tão empolgado como se tivesse feito a descoberta do ano. Abriu a porta, rindo internamente pela confusão estampada no rosto bonito da jovem. Deu um passo, dois, três... Ele sabia que ela era curiosa demais para deixar passar, porém orgulhosa em demasia para impedi-lo.

_ Hei! Uchiha! _ Seu orgulho estava definhando, porém, era necessário. _ Então é isso, o que? _ A voz soou descontraída e quase indiferente, não querendo soar desesperada demais por sua curiosidade aguçada. Viu Sasuke parar e se virar lentamente para si. O brilho nos olhos dela a assustou, porém, agora que já o tinha chamado, não teria como recuar.

_ Curiosa, hein! Mas, tudo bem! Eu falo, porque, como sabe, sou muito bonzinho e... _ O olhar mortal que Sakura lhe mandava o fez se arrepiar. Estava ficando louco ou ela estava extremamente sexy? Ignorou a sensação estranha e perdeu um pouco do entusiasmo ao qual estava, porém continuou firme. _ Eu, finalmente, descobri o motivo!

_ Que motivo? _ A pergunta foi feita tão rápida que, naquele mínimo deslize toda sua curiosidade fora exposta. Sasuke sorriu com isso, fazendo a garota de xingar mentalmente.

_ O motivo de se tão feia, oras! Foi você quem me ajudou a desvendar esse mistério. Muito obrigada, Sakura! Eu lhe devo a minha vida por isso! Tão feia como uma velha de cem anos, genial! _ Só notava os vários tons que a pele branca da menina ganhava. _ Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... _ Virou-se e saiu da sala. _ Eu também te odeio! _ Gritou de longe, o que foi perfeitamente escutado pela rosada.

_**E assim se foram por anos.**_

_ Eu passei, Okaa-san! Eu consegui! _ Sakura, empolgada, festejava por ter passado na universidade de Tóquio.

_ Parabéns filha! Fico tão feliz! _ Sakumi abraçou a filha, orgulhosa da mesma. _ Será que o Sasuke-kun também passou? Ah, claro que sim! Já se passaram tantos anos desde a primeira vez que se viram. _ A mulher riu. _ Foi ódio a primeira vista! E eu e a Mikoto-chan achando que o Sasuke havia lhe paquerado. Estava tão vermelha!

_**Até que o destino, nem tão destino assim, começou a agir...**_

_ Sakumi, fiquei tão feliz pela Sakura. Meus parabéns!

_ Oh! Arigatou, amiga! Parabéns, também! Sasuke, realmente, é inteligente e estava mais do que na cara que passaria.

_ Sim, sim! Mas Sakura também é! Pena que não se deram bem, não é mesmo? _ Mikoto disse pesarosa. _ Se pudéssemos fazer alguma... Coisa... _ Sua expressão se iluminou, enquanto que Sakumi a olhava com curiosidade. _ Já sei!

_ O que?

_ Vamos...

_**E colocou à prova a maior certeza que tinham... O ódio!**_

_ Não acredito que aquelas loucas fizeram isso! Como eu vou conviver com ela? Como? _ Sasuke pensava, encarando o rosto sereno da outra ao dormir. Sentiu algo estranho se remexer em seu estômago, o coração falhou uma batida e descompassou, enquanto suas mãos suavam. _ Ah, que estranho!

Sakura sabia que Sasuke a observava. Estava dormindo até que o moreno chegara fazendo todo escândalo possível, fazendo-a acordar instantaneamente. Sentir o cheiro amadeirado que vinha dele, o calor irradiado do corpo forte, que estava tão próximo, fizeram-na se arrepiar, o que não passou despercebido pelo moreno que, à custo, puxou uma coberta para cobrir o corpo encolhido estirado na cama.

Eram coisas tão estranhas, que estavam ficando confusos. Muito confusos.

_**E situações extremas, pedem medidas, igualmente, extremas.**_

_ Tudo bem, Itachi! Eu aceito namorar com você! _ Itachi, sorridente, aproximou-se da, agora, namorada, pronto para beijá-la, porém o grito escandaloso interrompeu.

_ Ok, Karin! Não, certo! Já passo aí! _ Sasuke, nada alheio a situação que acontecia ali, conversava com Karin pelo celular, a segunda garota mais irritante que já conhecera na vida. _ Ah, você não é irritante. Você sabe, eu gosto de você. A única garota pela qual já senti algo. _ Sakura o encarava incrédula, não acreditando no que ele falava. Sasuke, não muito diferente da rosada, estava se batendo mentalmente pela burrada que fazia, mas era necessário, senão acabaria por cometer uma loucura. _ Você está me deixando contra a parede, linda! Vai me fazer revelar a surpresa antes da hora. Ok, eu queria que fosse algo mais romântico... _ Sasuke se jogou no sofá encarando Itachi e Sakura de esguelha, que o observavam boquiabertos. _ Mas, tudo bem! Você aceita namorar comigo?

_**Portanto, ambos não podem reclamar das consequências.**_

_ Hei! Dá para pararem com a pegação, aí?! Tem uma pessoa, se não repararam, aqui ainda! _ Sakura, incomodada com a situação, falava.

_ Os incomodados que se mudem. _ O outro disse, voltando a distribuir beijos e mais beijos no pescoço alvo da namorada. _ Porque não sai, então, com o baka do Itachi? Hein? _ A voz carregada de mágoa e ciúme contidos em alto e bom som, porém tanto Sakura como Karin não conseguiram notar o sentimento ali presente.

_**Pois através dela...**_

_ Não acredito que estou com ciúmes dessa pessoa tão insignificante. Isso é inaceitável. Ah, preciso sair um pouco!

_**... É que descobrirão que Amor e ódio andam juntos.**_

_ Eu te odeio tanto, Uchiha! _ O coração descompassava à cada passo que ele dava para perto de si.

_ É recíproco, Haruno! _ A distância havia acabado, para, enfim, os lábios se unirem com suavidade tão irônica quanto à euforia que sentiam em seus âmagos.

.

.

.

_**Um amor diferente e cheio de incertezas...**_

_**I hate You, em breve!**_

* * *

_Gostaram?_  
_Bem, só continuo postando se ganhar review!_  
_Ah, o primeiro capítulo já está prontinho, então, quem mandar review acima de dez palavras diferentes, mando por MP uma prévia do primeiro capítulo!_  
_Não é chantagem nem nada, ainda mais por não saber o que acharão da fic, apenas uma troca de favores ^-^ Vocês ganham uma prévia e eu a opinião de vocês sobre a fic! ^-^_  
_Segunda posto o próximo capítulo! ^-^_  
_Bjs da Ni e não se esqueçam do review!_  
_Ja ne ^.~_


	2. O passado que condena - Parte 1

**O passado que condena – Parte 1**

_Os movimentos eram bruscos, velozes e hábeis._

_Qualquer deslize e seria o fim._

_Sua atenção estava dobrada, tanto que o mundo poderia estar caindo lá fora que ele não perceberia._

_A tensão pairava no cômodo e era, praticamente, palpável. E aquela situação se tornava mil e uma vezes pior com aquele fúnebre silencio adornando toda a cena._

_Céus! Como estava nervoso!_

_Sentia o suor pingar por sobre sua testa e deslizar por sua face vermelha. Cada gotinha que deslizava sobre sua pele era sentida com mais intensidade que o normal._

_Mais um movimento e, dessa vez, hesitou._

_Rapidamente desviou o olhar para o que se encontrava ao seu lado e, com temor e nervosismo maior ainda, notou o sorrisinho cínico que moldava os lábios finos._

_Tremeu e quase, quase, mesmo, desistiu de toda aquela palhaçada._

_Bem, quase._

_Apenas uma possibilidade que passou por sua mente, mas que, tão rápido como surgiu, se foi, ao notar que, novamente, estava em segurança, ou ao menos, naquele instante._

_Sasuke sabia, e como, que o outro que habitava o recinto era deveras imprevisível, tanto que ele não podia, nem se quisesse, prever o que aconteceria no próximo segundo, em relação àquilo que sua atenção era totalmente destinada. Por isso não poderia perder o foco, agora. Não quando havia, pela primeira vez, achado a seguridade naquele momento tão tenso para os habitantes daquele lugar._

_Suspirou, usando toda sua agilidade e perspicácia, enquanto ainda se mantinha consideravelmente seguro. Rapidamente, desviou o olhar para o garoto ao seu lado e a garota, logo mais à frente, observando à tudo criticamente, tanto que o cenho estava franzido e os lábios tortos em uma linha fina, comprimindo sua farta boca._

_Ah, olhando para ela, soube, imediatamente que, sim, sua vida dependia daquilo._

_Dependia demais!_

_Por isso, voltou-se novamente para o objeto de sua atenção, tal qual, não se prendeu por nenhum segundo à mais, já que a pressão, agora, em si era infinitamente maior, chegando à desconcentrá-lo._

_Eram os olhos lá, mas a mente trabalhando nas formas de suicídio que teria de cogitar se, por algum acaso, aquilo acabasse mal._

_E fora assim por muito tempo, até que, ainda pensando, divagando, já não tão mais concentrado como antes, o silêncio do quarto se rompeu em um sonoro e mecânico "Game Over", que demorou mais tempo do que o necessário para começar a processar o que lhe foi captado._

__ É Sasuke... Parece que sou o melhor, mesmo, não?_

_Só quando a voz arrastada e convencida de Itachi se fez presente que, finalmente, absorveu toda a cena._

_Havia perdido!_

**_PERDIDO!_**

_Não, isso não poderia ter acontecido!_

_Não poderia!_

_Ela estava ali, presenciando sua humilhação!_

_Não que gostasse de perder somente na presença do irmão! Obvio que não! Contudo era muito mais humilhante e, se não dizendo, inadmissível ser inferiorizado na presença dela._

__ Vamos, Sasuke! Está na hora de pagar a aposta._

_Ah, enfim a hora de dizer adeus a toda sua dignidade!_

_E justamente na presença dela._

_Só poderia ter jogado pedra na cruz para merecer isso._

_Ainda sentado na beirada da cama de Itachi, com os punhos cerrados em puro ódio largou a manete do vídeo game e levantou a cabeça encarando mortalmente o irmão mais velho._

__ Esse jogo não foi justo!_

_Itachi apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com escárnio._

__ Ora, otouto! Claro que foi justo! Você que é péssimo, mesmo, e não quer admitir._

__ Não! O jogo não foi justo! _ Sasuke se levantou e mirou aquela que destinava toda sua raiva. _ Vê? Ela é a culpada de tudo isso! Ela quer estragar o nosso laço de irmãos, aniki. Ela que inventou essa aposta idiota pra que agente brigasse e você gostasse mais dela do que de mim! Ela é uma invejosa! Quer roubar toda a sua atenção de mim, porque o irmão dela não liga pra ela como você liga pra mim. E eu não quero dividir o meu irmão!_

_Itachi arregalou os olhos quando viu lágrimas saltando dos olhos de seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que um corpo pequeno se jogava contra o seu, chorando copiosamente._

__ Itachi-nii-san... _ Chamou com a voz falha, devido as lágrimas. _ Sasuke-teme tá mentindo! É verdade que eu não me dou bem com o Sasori-nii-san, mas eu nunca faria uma maldade dessas com vocês, mesmo que eu não goste do Sasuke-baka._

__ I-Itachi-nii-san! _ Sasuke se exaltou. _Ela tá mentindo!_

__ Sasuke, calado! Não tá vendo que não foi a intenção dela? Ela só queria propor uma brincadeira! Nada além disso! Você que é ciumento demais! Vamos, Sakura! Vou te pagar um sorvete._

__ T-tudo bem, Itachi-nii-san! _ Fungou, passando uma das mãos nos olhos e, logo em seguida, abrindo um mínimo sorriso, mas que aos olhos do Uchiha fora um dos mais lindos que já vira. _ Mas, antes da gente ir..._

_A garota deixou o colo do mais velho e, aproximando-se de Sasuke, tocou-lhe a mão, chamando a atenção do mesmo para si. Sorriu lindamente para ele, que corou, contudo continuou com a expressão emburrada no rosto, o que não passou despercebido por ela que deu uma risadinha tímida._

__ Desculpa, Sasuke-kun! Não foi a minha intenção isso que você pensou. Eu só queria fazer uma brincadeira diferente. E, por mais que eu goste muito do seu nii-san, não quero o roubar para mim. Ele é seu! _ Abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, pediu: _ Então, você me desculpa?_

_Sasuke olhou o irmão, olhou para a menina à sua frente, e repetiu o processo umas cinco vezes._

_Okey! O que havia acontecido com Sakura?_

_Aquela, certamente, não era a mesma que vivia implicando consigo! Com certeza não!_

_Mas, pensando bem..._

_Não! A Sakura que conhece nunca que seria legal, daquela forma, consigo. E, obviamente, nunca teria um sorriso tão... Dócil, como aquele que ela lhe destinara._

_Sentiu as bochechas arderem, novamente, e virou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando maiores constrangimentos._

__ E-eu... Hum... _ Era tão difícil desculpar aquela que outrora vivia brigando consigo... Era complicado! No entanto, ela, naquele momento, ao menos, parecia... Inofensiva, por assim dizer, tanto que decidiu, por fim, ceder, ao menos daquela vez. _ T-tudo bem, Sakura-chan! Está desculpada._

_Em uma aparente alegria, a menina se jogou em si, abraçando-o com força, repousando o queixo no ombro do mesmo, chegando a boca bem próxima a sua orelha._

__ Perdeu, fracassado! _ Sussurrou com a voz macia, rapidamente soltando-se do abraço._

_Sorriu mais uma vez para o garoto, agora, petrificado, e pegou em uma das mãos do Uchiha mais velho, puxando-o, rapidamente, para fora do quarto._

**_Nove anos depois_**

_ Sasukeeee! Oe, Sasuke! Para de me ignorar, teme!

_ Cala a boca, Naruto! Não tá vendo que tô tentando me concentrar, aqui?

_ Mas o teme não...

_ Não importa se a namorada tá de tpm e quer te ignorar, seu loiro inútil. Agora, só cala a boca, ok?

_ Quem é namorada de quem aqui, seu cachorro fedorento?

O dia estava, realmente, bonito. O céu azul límpido, o sol brilhando intensamente...

Seria o dia perfeito!

_Seria_, claro, se não fosse por aquela maldita palhaçada que Naruto o havia metido.

Céus! Como, ainda, era amigo daquele amigo da onça?

Ou melhor, como poderia, dentre todas as pessoas que se matariam para serem seus amigos, ter escolhido aquele loiro irritante?

Não estava em seu estado normal quando considerou Naruto seu melhor amigo, muito menos quando aceitou toda aquela palhaçada em que ele o colocara.

Mas aquele loiro era persistente e irritante. Tão irritante que abalou o inabalável Uchiha Sasuke.

E, bem, era preferível aceitar, de primeira, as propostas inusitadas do amigo, do que insistir e ser agraciado com mais uma das insistências irritantes do mesmo.

Suspirou aborrecido, prevendo, já, onde tudo aquilo iria acabar.

Se bem que todos sabiam que não era lá chegado à confusão...

Mas Tsunade, a diretora, não o deixaria impune, mesmo que fosse, apenas, um observador de tudo que acontecia ali.

_ Ei, Sasuke! É certo que o Naruto é irritante e deve, obrigatoriamente, ser ignorado. Mas não acha que já está na hora de nos ajudar aqui, não?

_ Hum... _ Murmurou e se aproximou dos amigos. Olhou, cautelosamente, ao redor e, ao notar que não havia ninguém, ali, os observando, deixou que Kiba se apoiasse em si para pegar impulso.

Duas tentativas, depois, sem resultado positivo, algum, Sasuke bufou irritado e, sozinho, escalou o muro, pulando, em seguida, para o outro lado, com agilidade sem igual.

Kiba soltou um rosnado irritado, enquanto, ele e Naruto, tentavam várias vezes a mesma proeza que o Uchiha, contudo sem sucesso algum.

_ Cara! Como eles são burros!

Suspirou com grande irritação.

Pensou em ir andando, deixar os dois sozinhos se ferrarem se alguém, lá dentro, os pegasse – algo bem provável pelo escândalo que Naruto fazia –, mas sabia que o falatório do amigo, no final das contas, seria horrível, por isso, apenas, esperou e esperou, até que, tempos mais tarde, ambos os amigos conseguiram, enfim, pular o muro.

_ Ah! Até quem fim! Como vocês são lerdos!

_ Cala a boca, teme! Você nem para nos ajudar... Hump!

_ É mesmo, cara! Deixou agente lá, se fodendo, a ponto de sermos pego! Poxa, sacaneou geral com agente.

Sasuke ignorou o que os garotos falaram, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e começando a andar.

_ Oe, teme! Cadê o "obrigado" mais do que merecido, hein?

Naruto correu até o moreno, passando o braço por sobre o ombro do mesmo, que, apenas, bufou irritado desviando, bruscamente, do toque do loiro.

_ Não tem o que agradecer! O que fizeram por mim?

_ Ora seu filho da mãe! Nós te livramos, mais uma vez, de ser molestado pelo Orochimaru-sensei. Nós sabemos do seu sofrimento quando ele começa a te olhar _daquele_jeito. Se não fosse a ideia do Naruto, estaria lá, agora, sendo comido pelo olhar daquele velho tarado.

Sim, estaria e, talvez, daquele dia, ele não passava.

Só de se lembrar do professor de biologia – ao qual tinha uma grande admiração por cobras – sentiu um arrepio de puro temor lhe acertar a espinha. Céus! Aquele tarado...

Realmente, não podia tirar a razão dos amigos. Orochimaru vivia o perseguindo, olhando-o de forma insinuante, tocando-o, disfarçadamente, quando andava por entre as fileiras explicando alguma matéria ou, simplesmente, distribuindo exercícios e provas, além, é claro, de sempre lhe obrigar a ficar alguns minutos, a sós, com ele, depois que o sinal, indicando o término das aulas, batia. Não que obedecesse e deixasse bem claro para o professor que não era intenção alguma sua ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento, além do de aluno e professor, com o mesmo, contudo quem disse que o ser desistia?

Mas, por melhores que fossem as intenções dos amigos para consigo, sabia que, no fundo, o principal motivo que levou Naruto à faltar aula não fora pena de si por ter que enfrentar Orochimaru e suas olhadas nojentas e maliciosas.

Claro que não!

O loiro vivia matando aula, juntamente com Kiba e Shikamaru. E, dessa vez, como Shikamaru havia faltado, realmente, aula a manhã inteira – o único do trio que tinha cérebro para armar uma fuga sem que precisassem pular muros –, recorreram ao segundo ser que tinha cérebro e que, naquele instante, aceitaria qualquer coisa para se ver longe das garras do velho ofídico.

Mas nem tudo fora como planejado, já que, infelizmente, Uchiha Sasuke não se envolve em confusões – a não ser quando necessário –, e se negou, veemente, à bolar um modo de roubarem as chaves do zelador. Além disso, ainda houvera as lamúrias de Naruto que quase os denunciaram e, principalmente, o fato de que demoraram mais do que o previsto para que pulassem o muro.

E, bem, é claro que não iria agradecer à algo que, nem em sonhos, fora feito para si. Não era burro de não notar as intenções dos amigos por detrás daquele sorriso solidário demais, amigável em demasia e das, mais do que nunca, irritantes insistências de Naruto.

Obviamente, que não!

Por isso, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, apressou o passo, ignorando os chamados dos amigos e adentrou, enfim, sua rua, logo podendo visualizar sua casa, àquele horário, vazia.

Sorriu e andou mais rápido, com clara intenção de chegar o quanto antes em casa e se ver livre de tudo que o estressava.

Tão compenetrado em sua tarefa, não notara que, infelizmente, têm vizinhos não tão agradáveis quanto gostaria, e que, obviamente, nem todos estariam dormindo àquela hora da manhã, por isso, deveria ter sido mais... Cuidadoso.

[...]

_ Sakura!

Os passos no corredor a fizeram, rapidamente, fechar a cortina e correr para a cama, enfiando-se embaixo dos cobertores com a maior delicadeza que conseguia em toda a sua pressa.

A porta se abriu ao mesmo tempo em que tornava a expressão perspicaz em uma totalmente amuada e dócil.

_ Sakura, meu amor!

Sakumi adentrou o quarto parcialmente claro da filha. Andou até a cama e se debruçou minimamente, até que estivesse à altura da mesma.

_ Como se sente, agora? Está melhor?

A preocupação era evidente nas palavras e expressão da mulher. E isso deveria, ao menos, cortar o coração da jovem que, interiormente, sabia o quão errado era aquilo que fazia. Contudo poderia sentir tudo naquele momento – raiva, tristeza, alegria, dor – mas, evidentemente, arrependimento nunca seria uma delas.

Sakura era jovem, residia, apenas, com dezessete anos, porém era esperta e sabia quando e por quem deveria sentir aquele sentimento – ou sensação – tão nobre. E, ela não só sabia como, também, tinha certeza: sua mãe, naquele instante, não era merecedora de tal ato.

Tudo começou no dia anterior ao qual presenciava naquele momento. Nunca esperaria uma atitude daquelas vinda da mãe, no entanto, errar é um ato quase instintivo do ser humano e, bem, ela sendo caracterizada como tal, obviamente, errara feio ao destinar tamanha confiança a sua progenitora.

Sakumi era, ou melhor, é uma traidora.

Juntamente com Mikoto.

Mas, por mais irritada que estivesse com as mesma, aquela era hora de sondar e tirar suas próprias conclusões quanto às intervenções daquelas que tinha tamanha confiança. Por isso a correria ao se deitar e não ser pega observando as interessantes movimentações na rua, e tornar sua bela face tão adoentada quanto o possível para uma amadora no ramo das artes cênicas.

_ Estou me sentindo melhor, okaa-san. Mas não forte o suficiente para me levantar. Não ainda.

Tentou forçar um sorriso para a mãe, contudo tudo o que conseguiu foi um repuxar de lábios que formaram uma careta dolorosa, ao qual, com pesar a mãe lhe mirou.

_ Ah, minha filha! Você sabe que não posso faltar a reunião de hoje. Mas, se realmente não conseguir ficar sozinha, é só me ligar que venho correndo para a casa, tudo bem?

Ah, finalmente!

E, é mais do que claro que, não, ela não ligaria de ficar sozinha em casa, naquele instante.

Seu dia estava lindamente maravilhoso.

Sentiu vontade de sorrir largamente, mas se conteve. Apenas ergueu, com falsa dificuldade, o tronco e beijou a testa da mãe.

_ Tudo bem, sim, okaa-san. E, eu vou ficar bem! Vou ficar só aqui no quarto mesmo. Qualquer coisa, também, chamo a Mikoto-san pra ficar aqui comigo.

_ Oh, querida! Ela também irá! _ O pesar em sua fala era tão grande que, naquele instante, Sakura quase hesitou em sua pose de não se arrepender. No entanto, a conversa lhe veio a mente e, daí, lembrou-se do porquê de todo o esforço que fazia. _ Sasori-kun está no quarto. Qualquer coisa chame ele! E, não! _ Cortou-a quando esta iria protestar. _ Ele é seu irmão e te ama muito. Só você que não dá chance para ele se aproximar.

Sakura queria discordar da mãe e dá mais um de seus longos discursos de como Sasori era maldoso com ela, no entanto quanto mais tarde ela saísse, menos tempo teria para começar a executar o seu objetivo.

_ Tudo bem! Agora pode ir! Já está atrasada e não quero ser o motivo do seu atraso.

Sakumi apenas sorriu e beijou a testa da filha, esperando a mesma se deitar novamente para puxar e ajeitar a coberta – como sempre fazia – melhormente, aconchegando-a mais.

_ Estou indo! Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

Sakura assentiu e fechou os olhos levemente, como se estivesse prestes a dormir. A mulher de longos cabelos ruivos sorriu com a imagem e se retirou, silenciosamente, do quarto.

Assim que ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar, os olhos verdes se mostraram novamente, agora com um brilho de expectativa mais do que evidente. Contudo, somente quando, minutos mais tarde, escutou o carro dando partida é que, enfim, pôde se levantar, em um pulo, e correr para fora do quarto.

Era hora de começar a investigar.

Adentrou o quarto da mãe sem um pingo de cuidado, sabendo que por mais que Sasori, seu irmão mais velho insuportável, estivesse ali, ele nunca iria sair do conforto de seu quarto para averiguar se estava sendo assassinada ou se suicidando; por isso não reprimiu sua pressa e movimentos ágeis ao abrir o closet da mãe e revirar àquilo como se o que estivesse à procura fosse ouro.

E, depois de muito procurar, sorriu vitoriosa quando teve o papel em mãos.

É! Não poderia se arrepender por ter fingido estar doente para achar aquilo.

Sua mãe lhe traíra e aquilo, com certeza, renderia horas e mais horas de discussão.

Sorriu novamente, agora depois de tudo guardado e portando o papel consigo. Feliz rumou em direção ao quarto e quando, já, neste, jogou-se na cama, completamente satisfeita.

O dia estava lindamente perfeito, mesmo.

Tanto que achara o que tanto lhe tirou o sono esta noite e, de bônus, pegara o pequeno Uchiha em um momento nada legal para que ela soubesse.

A conversa com Mikoto agora teriam dois propósitos:

O primeiro e mais importante, a palhaçada que ela, juntamente com sua mãe, fizeram.

E, o segundo, só pela força do habito e, claro, para nunca perder o costume: mostrar para o pequeno Uchiha que dela ninguém esconde nada.

* * *

_Yo minna!_

_Desculpem-me a demora em atualizar fic, contudo estava super sem tempo com a faculdade e trabalho, daí a minha dificuldade em revisar os capítulos e os postar!_

_Agradeço de coração os reviews do trailer! Sério fiquei toda feliz, aqui, quando os recebi! Bem, os reviews dos usuários do site responderei por MP, e os que não forem responderei por aqui!_

**_Então, respondendo o review ^o^:_**

**_Tenshi-sama *o*_**

**_Ah, arigatou pelo review super lindo! Quanto a relação de ódio deles... Bem, com o desenrolar da fic descobrirá! Eu também sou do grupo das pervertidas o/o Mas, quem disse que ligo? hehehe Sou super sem vergonha na cara, mesmo! Enfim, demorei para postar o capítulo, contudo espero que não deixe de ler a fic por isso, querida!_**

**_Beijos carinhosos e muito obrigada pelo review!_**

**_PS: os outros reviews responderei, sem falta, por MP! ^o^_**

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que mandem reviews, onegai! Sou super complexada e quando ninguém comenta minhas fics acabo achando que sou um total fracasso na escrita e, daí, a desmotivação me abate, fazendo-me desistir de escrever! Já passei por isso e foi difícil superar - momento desabafo - quase que paro de escrever as minhas fics! _

_É isso, minna! Espero, ansiosa, as criticas, sugestões e, talvez, elogios de ustedes ^o^_

_Beijos carinhosos!_

_Ja ne ^.~_


End file.
